freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Very Exciting Stories
Eleanor and Hopsalot’s Picnic … Today, Eleanor and Hopsalot were preparing for a picnic. They set out into the bright, sunny day. Finally, they came across an empty clearing. ‘’This place looks good,’’ Eleanor decided. ‘’Yeah, now let’s lay out the blanket,’’ Hopsalot agreed. So Hopsalot lay the blanket on the ground. … Meanwhile, Scrat was attempting to find someplace to hide his acorn. He looked left and right. Nothing seemed like the ideal hiding spot, however. Then, Scrat found himself touching grass. For once, he didn’t actually feel snow, as he usually did in the Ice Age. Luckily, no one was in the area, so Scrat figured he would have better luck finding a hiding spot this time. Scrat then saw a hill! He gasped with excitement. With great speed, Scrat ran up the hill. But in his excitement, the acorn started rolling down the hill! ‘’''Aaaaaaaah,’’ Scrat cried out, and raced after it. After he retrieved his acorn, he went up the hill again, more cautiously this time. Finally, Scrat was at the top of the hill. No one could ever dare to climb up this mountain. Scrat stood there, triumphant. Then he proceeded to start sticking his acorn in the grass. But the acorn wouldn’t budge, and Scrat furiously started hopping on it. When he settled down, he thought he’d hid his acorn well. But, no---a crack started to form, going down the hill at a bewildering speed. Scrat realized he had made a mistake, and immediately snatched his acorn. The hill started to break apart. Scrat could barely manage to control his fear. What was going to happen? Scrat sprung up into the air, shouting, ‘’''Gaaaaaaaaaah!’’ ''Then he spotted a vortex! The effect must have caused the water to swirl. Scrat found himself spinning around and around. He screamed his signature scream, but of course, no one was there to help him. Not one bit. Scrat ended up disappearing into the vortex, frightfully fearing the worst…. … Back at the Jumpstart world, Hopsalot and Eleanor were ready for their picnic. Hopsalot snacked on a grilled cheese sandwich. Eleanor ate a pear. Unbeknownst to the two friends, a colony of ants was heading straight for their picnic area! They were called the Singing Ants, and they came from the world of Garfield. They were always causing mischief, despite their miniscule size. One could easily squish one of the ants, but luckily the ants were clever and were careful not to get stepped on. If anyone could count them, there were 40 ants in all. As they sauntered toward the picnic area, they made a rhyming threat: ‘’''You better be careful! You better watch out! We’re going to invade your picnic spot, you’ll really give a shout! So step aside and let us steal We’re going to scare you, our instincts appeal!’’ As soon as Eleanor and Hopsalot, they knew they were in for an unpleasant experience. As far as they knew, the ants were willing to take away their picnic blanket, with their food on top of it. The leader of the ants---Ant 1---was perhaps the most cunning of them all. As such, he was undoubtedly good at leading his ant buddies into places with unsuspecting visitors. That was just what they did today. ‘’Uh-oh! Ants!’’ Hopsalot cried. ‘’We better protect our things,’’ Eleanor added. The ants came closer and closer to Eleanor and Hopsalot. Finally, they were confronting Eleanor and Hopsalot face to face! ‘’Now listen!’’ Ant 1 said, with a stern voice. ‘’We’re here to steal your picnic blanket, so step aside so we can do just that.’’ ‘’You know we’re going to say no,’’ Eleanor uttered. ‘’Yeah, stealing is mean,’’ Hopsalot added. ‘’Huh!’’ Ant 1 replied. This wasn’t going to be easy. … Meanwhile, helpless Scrat was plummeting down the vortex at a rapid speed. All around him, flashes of various colors appeared. The experience was too much to bear. But Scrat still fell down the vortex, and he didn’t stop once. Finally, Scrat landed with a thud, and everything went black. When Scrat came to, he didn’t know where he was. Then he saw that he was at an empty field---the same one where Eleanor and Hopsalot were having their picnic! Scrat could also see the colony of ants, which stretched out before him. He didn’t know that so many ants could be in the same area as Hopsalot and Eleanor. Then again, ants were almost always seen in groups, so it didn’t really matter. ‘’You better step aside!’’ Ant 1 was shouting. Intrigued, with his curiosity piqued, Scrat listened. ‘’No way!’’ Eleanor replied. ‘’You know our leader,’’ called out another ant, Ant 2. ‘’He is very strict when it comes to stealing stuff!’’ ‘’I’m not strict!’’ retorted Ant 1. ‘’I’m just willing to steal the picnic basket, that’s all.’’ ‘’So…’’ Ant 3 began. ‘’…will…’’ Ant 4 replied. ‘’…you…’’ Ant 5 continued. ‘’…please…’’ Ant 6 responded. ‘’…''move?!’’ finished Ant 7. ‘’No!’’ Hopsalot said firmly. Scrat decided to take action. He waited for someone else to come along. Then he spotted Wubbzy! ''Perfect, ''Scrat thought. And he did something he’d never done before. He stuck the acorn to Wubbzy’s head! ‘’''Aaaaah!’’ ''shouted Wubbzy. Scrat smiled, thinking that this was the perfect hiding spot for his acorn. Eleanor and Hopsalot whirled around. ‘’Oh, it’s Wubbzy!’’ Eleanor said. ‘’Sounds like he’s in pain,’’ Hopsalot observed. With Eleanor and Hopsalot distracted, the ants saw their chance to steal the picnic blanket. So they lifted with all their might…and succeeded in holding the picnic blanket with no problem. ‘’We did it!’’ Ant 1 yelled victoriously. ‘’Wow, we’re pretty strong!’’ Ant 3 piped up. Then another ant, Ant 40, said, ‘’Is there enough room for ''all ''of us?’’ ‘’Sure there is!’’ insisted Ant 1. ‘’Now let’s go!’’ ‘’No…’’ Ant 4 said. ‘’…problem,’’ answered Ant 7. The ants slowly carried the picnic blanket away from the clearing. But Eleanor and Hopsalot were busy dealing with Wubbzy. ‘’Scrat jammed his acorn on my head!’’ Wubbzy explained. ‘’Oooh, wow…’’ Hopsalot replied. He sensed that must hurt a lot. ‘’GET IT OUT!’’ Wubbzy yelled desperately. ‘’I’ll help you,’’ Hopsalot offered. He pulled and he pulled, but the acorn was wedged In tight. So Eleanor, Hopsalot, and Scrat pulled together. Finally, the acorn popped out, and Wubbzy didn’t have to worry about it ever again. But he was crying now because he had a giant hole in his head. ‘’Looks really bad,’’ Eleanor said with sympathy. ‘’You’re going to need a huge bandage for that,’’ Hopsalot explained. Scrat was thinking of trying to squeeze in Wubbzy’s head. But he simply could not fit. ‘’You wouldn’t want to hurt Wubbzy more,’’ Eleanor stated. Scrat nodded, being truly understandable. Eleanor and Hopsalot went back to the empty clearing…only to discover that the ants had taken their picnic blanket and their food! ‘’Oh, no!’’ Hopsalot said. ‘’We need to get that blanket!’’ Eleanor added. So Eleanor and Hopsalot searched for their picnic blanket. They could see the ants up ahead, walking along with the picnic blanket high above their heads. ‘’Ants!’’ Eleanor began. ‘’Give us our picnic blanket!’’ Hopsalot replied sternly. Quickly, he and Eleanor ran to save it. But the ants were ''very crafty, indeed. They just kept walking, lifting the picnic blanket just out of Hopsalot and Eleanor’s reach. Sure, Eleanor and Hopsalot could catch up to them easily, but Ant 1 was very stubborn and wasn’t willing to give the picnic blanket back. ‘’We fially ''got the picnic blanket!’’ Ant 1 said. ‘’And we’re not giving it back!’’ Ant 5 added. ‘’Never!’’ concluded Ant 6. Well, Eleanor and Hopsalot were determined and more than eager to retrieve the picnic blanket so they could continue their picnic. Scrat even joined them. ‘’Looks like Scrat is going to help,’’ Eleanor predicted. Scrat glared at the ants fiercely. ‘’Aaah!’’ Ant 1 cried, showing a scared look for the first time. ‘’What is that!?’’ ‘’More like, ''who ''is that?’’ Ant 4 answered. To which Ant 7 said, ‘’Right.’’ ‘’That is Scrat!’’ realized Ant 5. ‘’Let’s go faster!’’ Ant 1 decided frantically. Well, Scrat was much faster than the ants, and he tried to get the picnic blanket. ‘’What is happening!?’’ asked Ant 1. ‘’Scrat is trying to get the picnic blanket!’’ Ant 4 replied. ‘’Oh, COME ON!’’ Ant 1 answered angrily. ‘’''Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!’’ ''escaped from Scrat’s mouth. But no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn’t get the picnic blanket away from the ants. Eventually, the ants approached a river. They jumped in bravely and tried to swim, but found that they couldn’t. It turned out that ants were not made to swim. Soon, the ants disappeared under the water, where no one could see them again. ‘’Hooray!’’ Eleanor and Hopsalot cheered. They got the picnic basket back. Hopsalot lay the blanket in the clearing once again, but all at once remembered Wubbzy’s head, which still had a giant hole. ‘’Oh, right! I completely forgot!’’ said Hopsalot. ‘’We need to help Wubbzy.’’ ‘’Let’s find a bandage,’’ offered Eleanor helpfully. ‘’Sure thing!’’ was Hopsalot’s answer. Eleanor and Hopsalot found a bandage that was as big as the hole in Wubbzy’s head. They gently put it on. ‘’That’s…sob…a little bit better,’’ said Wubbzy. ‘’Why, does it still hurt?’’ replied Eleanor. ‘’A lot!’’ Wubbzy replied. ‘’What was Scrat thinking?’’ ‘’Aw, come on, Wubbzy. I don’t think Scrat didn’t mean t jam the acorn on your head,’’ said Eleanor. ‘’It was an honest mistake,’’ Hopsalot chimed in. ‘’Well, thanks, guys,’’ said Wubbzy. He sobbed again. So Eleanor and Hopsalot ended up putting ''another ''bandage on his head. Wubbzy still sobbed. ‘’This will take a while to heal,’’ he confessed. ‘’Okay, well, we’ll leave you alone, then,’’ replied Eleanor. Eleanor and Hopsalot finally finished their picnic and started toward home. THE END Kisha the Painter … Kisha was a koala who was a very good artist. In fact, she could paint almost everything---trees, flowers, the sky, and even her friends. She wore a white shirt with what appeared to be paint on it. Believe it or not, she did not actually get paint on her shirt. That would be disastrous if any of her friends touched her. One day, Kisha wandered along, easel in her hands, wondering what to paint. She wanted to paint something extra special for her friends. A white bear approached Kisha with a toy train. ‘’Try painting this, Kisha,’’ he shouted. ‘’Okay,’’ Kisha agreed. But painting a toy train was harder than it looked. The white bear was too busy playing with it. Not anyone could tell that it was a toy train. Kisha ripped up the paper that had the painting of the toy train and threw it away. ‘’That wasn’t a great painting!’’ she observed. ‘’I shall have to find something else to paint.’’ ‘’I don’t mind,’’ the white bear said. ‘’Go on.’’ Kisha picked up her easel and continued on her way. Before long, she came upon her friend Hopsalot, who was more than eager to watch her paint. ‘’Why don’t you try painting that oak tree?’’ Hopsalot suggested, pointing to an oak tree in the distance. ‘’That won’t be a problem!’’ Kisha replied. At first, Kisha started out pretty good…until she realized she forgot to add branches! Kisha threw her painting away. ‘’Kisha!’’ cried Hopsalot, speechless. ‘’It’s okay, you just forgot the branches.’’ ‘’Doesn’t matter!’’ said Kisha angrily. ‘’I’ll just go on even further and see what else I can paint.’’ Kisha traveled along, then approached a lake. Now, Kisha couldn’t exactly carry hereasel while swimming. So she needed help. But it turned out she didn’t when Kisha made up her own plan. She put the easel on a boat, and the boat floated alongside her while she swam. Eventually, Kisha reached the other side. After grabbing her easel, Kisha walked along until she came upon Wuzzleburg. She had never been in Wuzzleburg before, and it was no surprise that Wubbzy knew her name---to her astonishment---and could sense something was wrong. ‘’What’s the matter, Kisha?’’ asked Wubbzy. ‘’I’m trying to decide what to paint,’’ Kisha explained. ‘’I’ve been painting a toy train and a tree.’’ Wubbzy waited for her to say something else. ‘’Oh! And while I was painting the tree, I forgot to add branches,’’ Kisha continued. ‘’Did you add them?’’ Wubbzy asked hopefully. ‘’No,’’ Kisha admitted sadly. ‘’''No!?’’ ''Wubbzy repeated. ‘’What’s the use?’’ Kisha complained. ‘’Come on, Kisha. I’m sure you can find SOMETHING,’’ encouraged Wubbzy. ‘’But whatever else shall I paint?’’ asked Kisha. ‘’All I see is grass!’’ ‘’You can paint ''me, ''and surprise your friends,’’ Wubbzy offered. ‘’Say! That’s not a bad idea!’’ remarked Kisha approvingly. Kisha grabbed her paintbrush and started to paint. She even added Wubbzy’s skin color, yellow. When she finished, she cried out, ‘’I’m finished!’’ Wubbzy, who had been staying still during Kisha’s decent hours of painting, asked, ‘’How did you do?’’ ‘’Oh, NO!’’ Kisha shouted after seeing the painting. ‘’I messed up your body!’’ ‘’Kisha, that is ridiculous!’’ Wubbzy protested. ‘’I thought you were a BRILLIANT painter.’’ ‘’Yeah, well, today I’m not doing so good today,’’ Kisha replied. Dejectedly, Kisha lifted her easel and continued on her way. Soon, she came to Widget’s workshop. If anything, Widget could know exactly what to paint. ‘’You can paint my robot, Gidget,’’ Widget enthused. Gidget looked a lot like Widget, except that he was gray. Sure, he even wore pink paints, exactly like Widget, but that was just it. ‘’'HOW DO YOU DO?’’ 'intoned Gidget. ‘’Hi, Gidget!’’ Kisha said, waving. ‘’I want to paint you.’’ ‘’'GO AHEAD,’’ 'Gidget said. So Gidget tried his best to stay still while Kisha painted him. Kisha finished painting a moment later and said, ‘’Ta-da!’’ ‘’'OOOH, LET’S SEE HOW YOU DID,’’ 'Gidget answered. Gidget peered at Kisha’s painting. ‘’'WRONG SHAPE,’’ '''he said. ‘’Can’t I just make ONE painting look right!?’’ Kisha complained before throwing out the painting. Kisha still had luck, though. So she walked toward Walden’s observatory. Compared to Widget, Walden was very smart, and above all, HE might know exactly what to do. ‘’Kisha, I’ve heard you painted a toy train, a tree, and Gidget,’’ Walden realized. ‘’How did you know?’’ was Kisha’s shocked reply. ‘’Well, I don’t know. But either way…you clearly need help with a painting, right?’’ Walden inquired. ‘’Oh, yes!’’ Kisha cried joyfully. ‘’I will show you what to paint,’’ Walden said. But Kisha couldn’t exactly carry the easel upstairs on her own. So Walden had to help her. It was a lot of hard work, but eventually, they reached Walden’s upstairs room. Kisha looked around and could see nothing that looked interesting in particular. ‘’Gee, koala---‘’ Walden said. ‘’I’m a koala?’’ Kisha interrupted. ‘’You know you’re a koala,’’ Walden replied. ‘’How come?’’ Kisha wanted to know. ‘’You’re grey; koalas are grey,’’ Walden confirmed. Kisha looked at herself. Sure enough, she had gray coloring. So she was definitely a koala! ‘’You’re right!’’ she cried. ‘’Okay, go on, tell me what you were about to tell me.’’ ‘’Gee, koala, I suppose you better take a look at my telescope,’’ said Walden. Kisha was curious. Walden showed her his telescope. Kisha was a little scared at first, but then realized there was no harm done. So once again, she grabbed her paintbrush and started to paint. After a while, Kisha thought her painting would turn out to be greater than all the other paintings she had painted. She looked at the painting of the telescope and then, after a moment, decided that was the best painting of all. ‘’Thank you for your help, Walden,’’ said Kisha. ‘’No problem, Kisha,’’ replied Walden. So Kisha took her easel and when she got back to the Jumpstart world, she showed everyone the painting. Hopsalot, the white bear, and Eleanor saw it and said that it was, indeed, the best painting she had ever made. For all the praise, Kisha felt proud. THE END Category:Really??? Category:Pages that are too long Category:3123 Category:Stories